Nothing Gold Can Stay
Details *'Title:' 那年花开月正圆 / Na Nian Hua Kai Yue Zheng Yuan *'Genre:' Period, romance *'Episodes:' 74 *'Viewership ratings:' peak= 3.396% http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV, Jiangsu TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Aug-30 to 2017-Oct-09 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Opening theme song:' Can't Forget (忘不掉) by Sun Li *'Ending theme song:' Walking in the Midst of Moonlight (行走在茫茫月光的中间) by Tan Wei Wei (谭维维) Synopsis Zhou Ying is sold to the powerful Shen family by her foster father, yet successfully escapes her childish master Shen Xingyi by sneaking into merchant Wu Pin’s palanquin. The Wu family agreed to take her in after witnessing her remarkable business acumen, and she ends up marrying Wu Pin. After Wu Pin's untimely death, Zhou Ying takes it upon herself to keep the family business afloat and take care of the Wu household. On the other hand, Shen Xingyi has also decided to turn over a new leaf, and is now Zhou Ying's biggest competitor. Shen Xingyi's love for the heroine is initially unrequited, though Zhou Ying eventually acknowledges that she has developed romantic feelings for him. However, they both realise their personal affections are of little importance in the face of political upheaval, and Shen Xingyi joins the reformists advocating modernization of the Qing Dynasty after returning from an overseas education. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Zhou Family *Sun Li as Zhou Ying *Liu Pei Qi as Zhou Laosi, Zhou Ying's adopted father. ;Wu Family *Peter Ho as Wu Pin, Zhou Ying's husband. *Zhang Chen Guang as Wu Weiwen, Wu Pin's father. Head of the Wu Clan's Eastern Mansion. *Mimi Kung as Lady Zheng, Wu Weiwen's wife and Wu Pin's mother. *Hou Chang Rong as Wu Weiwu, Head of the Wu Clan's Western Mansion. *Zhang Tian Yang (张天阳) as Wu Ze, son of Wu Weiwu *Zeng Qi (曾淇) as Wu Yi, daughter of Wu Weiwu *Tian Xiao Bing (田小冰) as Wu Weishuang, Head of the Wu Clan's Southern Mansion *Wan Mei Xi as Liu Wan'er, Wu Weishuang's wife and Wu Yu's Mother. *Xu Nuo (许诺) as Wu Yu, son of Wu Weishuang and Liu Wan'er *Tan Xi He (谭希和) as Wu Weiquan, Head of the Wu Clan's Middle Mansion. ;Shen Family *Chen Xiao as Shen Xingyi *Tse Kwan Ho as Shen Sihai, Shen Yuesheng and Shen Xingyi's father. *Li Jie as Shen Yuesheng, Shen Sihai's eldest son. Shen Xingyi's brother. *Tang Qun (唐群) as Old Madame Shen, Shen Sihai's mother ;Employees of Wu Family *Xu Fang Yi (徐芳依) as Chun Xin, Zhou Ying's maid and confidant. *Li Ze Feng as Wang Shi Jun, a scholar of the Wu Clan's Eastern Mansion. Close friend of Zhou Ying. *Gao Yuan (高远) as Jiang Fu Qi *Li Wei (李伟) as He Fu Yun *Zheng Long as Bao Lai *Gai Ran (盖然) as Zhang Ma *Yin Chen Di (尹晨迪) as Fu Lai ;Hu Family *Shen Bao Ping as Hu Zhicun, a medicine merchant. Good friends with Wu Weiwen *Myolie Wu as Hu Yongmei, Hu Zhicun's daughter. Wu Pin's childhood friend. Enemy of Zhou Ying ;Other *Archie Kao (高圣远) as Tu Erdan, the most powerful businessman in the Western China region who comes to court Zhou Ying *Ren Zhong as Zhao Baishi, a magistrate *Yu Hao Ming as Du Mingli, a powerful man who serves a royal family member *Niki Chow as Qian Hong, a courtesan *Wang Hao Yu (王浩宇) as Han San Chun *Xi Mei Juan as Empress Dowager Cixi Production Credits *'Producer:' Zhao Yi (赵毅) *'Director:' Ding Hei (丁黑) *'Screenwriter:' Su Xiao Yuan (苏晓苑) External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Dragon TV Category:Jiangsu TV Category:Talent Television and Film Category:Historical